space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode71
Sixteen Days and Counting We picked things up a couple of days after Str1ke Force One had finished their mission and just after we had learned that the big Transdimensional Ley Line Convergence was happening in sixteen days. This logger cannot remember all that happened but here are highlights: * McGruff 'sort-of' made an in-person appearance even if was just to remind us all of past highlights * Kiwi discovered new Transdimensional knowlege; ** We can spend a block to add Transdimensional Damage to weapons (1 DR per Transdimensional Lore level) * Our Progenitor Research ship investigated one of the three Fist of the Light facilities but found it long-ago looted and abandoned. ** None the less, Joe picked up some broken mounted weapon action with a sweet 'remote' Salvage roll. * Kiwi spent a block with the space-folding warthog/manatee Cock-Twat, and learned how to increase his Portal distances to scale with the galactic map. Combined with the Eye of the God sight, Kiwi can now transport large groups through the galaxy in a matter of minutes. This ability is critical to our upcoming Plans, specifically; * Kill All the Reavers! ** We discovered that we need to kill the 'most powerful' Reaver in order to generate a cascading Reaver Damage Energy Wave that will kill all Reavers. *** It's somewhere in the Reaver Proto-Galaxy. *** Pete's Prophesy Lore confirmed that it is in fact a Dragon-Reaver. ** More research revealed that we need to build a few items to use the Reaver's death to our advantage; *** Master Gater: **** Transdimensional Gate Energy Transceiver Matrix. One Transceiver required for every Gate in the Galaxy, (too many to make personally!), so Pete taught 01 how to build them, (required both Trandimensional Lore and Gate Mastery and AI Programming). 2 Blocks later and 01 had written an AI Program, transmitted it to all of his minions and had them all built and installed on all the Gates so that they can convey the Reaver Damage Energy Wave from the Proto-Galaxy back to / throughout our Galaxy. *** Arch Mage: **** Kiwi learned an Arch Spell, (Gaze of the Wrathful Righteous?), that can bind the Party's Gaze of Wraths into a super Wrath-Gaze that stacks and can set off the necessary chain reaction. *** Alchemist: **** Prism of Totally Creating the Reaver Damage Energy Wave - to spread damage to all surrounding Reavers. **** Needs special crystals found only at Fist of the Light facilities, (or produced via 100 level Star Miracle). **** Also, needs to be physically inside of the Reaver when it dies. We may want to make more than one of these? *** Tech Master: **** Transdimensional Slip Stream Amplification Field Generator. Required to transfer the Reaver Damage to the nearest Gate, it takes Trandimensional Lore level 13 and one unit of Reaver Metal per level. Currently no one in the Party can build one, we will have to get back to this later. ** Kiwi and Joe went to visit Raydin to convince him to go along with our plan to destroy the Star. *** They managed to work out a deal where we have to destroy a 'Mega' Reaver to prove that we can pull off the crazy plan. Oz wondered if we made the best deal we could, (but since he didn't come with us he wisely kept his bitch mouth shut). He couldn't help think that the little furry one's attempts to persuade a demi-god were cute, nonetheless. Raydin did say that he would take care of convincing Yalla if we could take out a Mega-Reaver. **** Oz suggested Encilious (the Ultranet-Fucking Reaver) might be a good candidate since we know where he is. Yaw might also be candidate but we don't know where he is? * The Restoration ** 100 level Star Miracle to return a Wisp or Shadow Reaver to Progenitor form ** Oz worked out a deal with the Church of the Gineer to provide willing hosts. *** He appreciated the ease of selling 'Apotheosis to the faithful' *** He wondered if some of the hosts' zealotry will surface after the Restoration? ** Oz also managed to convince Ophilius and Gatta to accept that we needed to Restore some Shadow Reavers, as well. *** Ophilius figured that Raydin could be convinced but thought that Yala would never agree, so being secretive would probably be best. He also figured that the others would likely go along with it eventually. ** Oz showed Ophilius and Gatta how Wisps and Shadow Reavers can be convinced to 'come back' with Spirit Lore by giving a 'big demo'. In a stunning display of the next-generation Tinfoil Hat, five were brought back at once: 3 Wisps and 2 Shadow Reavers! *** The Wisps stuck around but the Shadow Reavers were happy to go and join Zargax **** One of the wisps gave us some insight into how we can use the Transdimensional Ley Line Nexi for safe travel (the Reavers are doing it unsafely) ***** There are a dozen throughout the galaxy ****** One is near Veilos ****** One is on Reaver planet **** We still need to work on how to travel the Ley-Lines but knowing is half the battle! *** Sprooseeree is running a Spirit Lore seminar for Ophilius and/or Gatta (no Projenitors will be turned away!). ** With the Church providing willing hosts and Ophilius able to Spirit Lore more Wisps/Shadows we are looking well on our way to being ready to start the Restorations *** Note: some members of the party have been slacking on Orb Lore, which is going to hurt our ritual levels for the Miracles. We shut things down when MapTool crashed after our first sleep block. Generic 33 Back to Space Junk Log Category:Space Junk